


Ashley's AwesomeTastic Drunk DeanCas Fic 3

by ashleyerwinner



Series: Ashley's Awesometastic DrunkFics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I AM DRUNK, M/M, i am intoxicated, i'm drunk, this is a joke, this is me being drunk and stupid, this is not how i normally write, this is one of my drunk fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“whats up my bretheren” Dean says and Cas’ brow furrows because that is so unlike Dean and then he notices the mark of cain</p><p>“dEAN how ducking dare you???” he says and puts his hands on his hips and ssam does to even though he’s not sure what the mark of cain is yet</p><p>“did yo0u just say ducking???” Dean says back and Cas scoffs in his face</p><p>“how dare you dean you’re gonna live forever and be cursed that is a ducking CURSE DEAN” he says and Sam goes:</p><p>“dean why would you do this” and dean gets all sad beacusee Sammy pls just love and forgive me pls</p><p>“I can kill abaddon now??? Be nice to me! Its my biertheday!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashley's AwesomeTastic Drunk DeanCas Fic 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drunk and I did a thing

Okay so Dan has the mar of Cain )which is great because myth arc but oh no because Dean can’t die also sevenfold of hurt is Sam gonna die and Dean won’t what if Cas becomes human again and dies too this is a horrible thing but yay for something plotline for Dean!) and Cas and Sam have talked it out and ddecided to forgive Dean and Dean goes back to the bunker

“whats up my bretheren” Dean says and Cas’ brow furrows because that is so unlike Dean and then he notices the mark of cain

“dEAN how ducking dare you???” he says and puts his hands on his hips and ssam does to even though he’s not sure what the mark of cain is yet

“did yo0u just say ducking???” Dean says back and Cas scoffs in his face

“how dare you dean you’re gonna live forever and be cursed that is a ducking CURSE DEAN” he says and Sam goes:

“dean why would you do this” and dean gets all sad beacusee Sammy pls just love and forgive me pls

“I can kill abaddon now??? Be nice to me! Its my biertheday!”

“YOU DON”T THINK I KNOW ITS YOUR BIRHTDAY DEAN???” cas says “I WOULD BE SO MUCH ANGRIER IF IT WEREN”T YOUR BIRTHADYA DEAN” and dean rememberes that cas pushes him against walls and gests ver close to his face when he’s mad at him and then he has to sit down bc boner city he always gets boners bc of cas

Anyway Dean is very sad because they’re both mad at him still and he sadly starts to sing happy biertheay to himself and sam and cas get very sad and hug him and they’re all huggnga dnd its very emotional

(I’m sory I’m so drunk I drank so much vodka?? Bear with me ilysm)

Anyway sam gets a piece of paper and is like “so get this: werewolves” and dean goes:

“hmmm werewolves, werewolves, where are the “where”wolves” ahaha and sam gives him a bitchface and cas doesn’t get it and then dean gets upset because hiS JOKES ARE FUNNY DUCKING LAUGH CAS AND SAM

And then Dean goes “wait cas you hugged me”

“yeah sam taught me to hug”

“wHAT”

“Yeah I taught him how to hug he’s a hugger his name is cas and he likes warm hugs”

“buT I LIKE WARM HUGS TOO” and cas hugs him and then sam rolls his eyes and talks about the werewolves

“so get this anyway there are cows missing??? And there are a whole bunch of people like “there’s howling beut no dogs in our apartment buklding???” and dean is like ok but he doesn’t really give a duck about the werewolves cos cas is hugging him and he likes cas’ hugs

And Sam rolls his eyes and says “come on we’ll go check it out”

And Dean is like “better do what he says because I want him to forgive me”

And then they go to (insert state in the middle of the united states here) and go to check out the werewolves and find garth????

“Garth what the fuck” says Dean and garth has a scar on his face and dean awnts to touch it but doesn’t that’s weired as hell to touch someohne like that that’s not appropriate dean you shouldn’t do that

Anyway garth goes “I’m A WEREWOLF guyS!” and he’s always so happy I hate people that hate garth he’s so ducking great because he’s so happy and doesn’t hold grudges and forgives easily and goddamn garth I want to hug you let’s find mr fizzles and play puppets

Anyway sam goes “HOW” and he goes “um duh I got bit??? Duh sam work on your ducking lore lmao” he literally said lmao how do you say lmao out loud

Anyway he invites them in and he goes “I don’t attack people I eat cow don’t kill me ilu guys” and they’re like

“can’t kill garth he likes warm hugs also he’s really great guy”

And dean goes “we wish we could change you back”

And garth goes “I don’t I found the love of my life” and he introduces them to a pretty girl her name is prius like the car and she goes “my real name is Margaret I like prius better” and they’re like:

‘Yo whatever floats your boat marprius”

And then they cook up some burgers for the werewolves and buy a version of “goodnight moon” for them as a joke and go back to Cas for some more cuddles and hugs and love

The end

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is castielsmiles i post funny things when i'm drunk


End file.
